


The simplest of things

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a OTP holding hands prompt<br/>Haru POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The simplest of things

It happened only last week and I can still feel it lingering on my hand. Maybe I am making too much of it, but its a step in the right direction in my eyes.

I had felt like walking home from joint practice and to my delight and slight shock, he wanted to come with me. I had to look away at first, I remember my face feeling a little warmer than normal and it wasn’t from the warm sun shining down on me.

It was him.

Walking from his school to my home is quite a distance but I’m in good shape from swimming and he is even better off in that department than I am as he devotes his mornings to taking a run. Which I have seen as he does it even when he stays over on the weekend. He looks cute the way he puts his hair up and the way he is just so motivated.

It felt like since we had gotten over our differences, since he had came back from Australia, it felt like we were slowly bonding. Slowly becoming closer.

To me, I thought of him as more than a friend deep in my heart, even if that wasn’t how he sees me. There has always been something about him. Something that seemed to pull me to him and it was sort of the same pull I have to water.

But different all the same.

I knew, I knew it was love when he first came back and I saw his face again after so long.

But really the first time he made my heart race, I was only twelve and I had no clue what the funny feelings were. I want to laugh at the old me, I had become so irritated with him. He had done nothing wrong really.

He was a romantic even at twelve, who wouldn’t fall for him?

His cheesy line about ‘romantic’ and the way he smiled like an idiot. It was endearing and it still is.

No one smiles at me quite like Matsuoka does.

As we walked in a comfortable silence, it was Rin that made the move. At first our hands awkwardly brushed together and just that faint little touch made my skin tingle.

It fueled the small hope for the simple act to just hold his hand and soon enough he actually did just that.

I was so surprised at first but I dare not pull away, my heart could hardly take it. Its one thing to like him and keep it to myself…

But this, this was a whole new ballgame and this was the first real sign in my eyes that there was more between us than just a mere friendship.

I’ll remember that day forever as I shall cherish it as the start of something, more than friendship.

I haven’t had anymore clues since then but he does text and call more often now. We have plans to start spending weekends together on a regular basis now and although he hasn’t said anything officially.

He did hold my hand of his own accord and there was no reason to hold hands that day.

Except if its someone you like.


End file.
